


Ameliorate

by Ai_Akari



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ??????????? - Freeform, Akechi is doing his best, Angst, Angst and Romance, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OC’s at the beginning, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shameless Smut, This takes place after going the good route, he a good boy, i just write, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Akari/pseuds/Ai_Akari
Summary: “There you go again,” Mi says playfully and grabs Goro from his hand. She’s warm, welcoming, just like this home. “I already know your friends will be happy to see you alive.”Goro nods, a small smile breaking, as he holds onto Mi’s hands and tightens around.“After all, you’re not alone anymore.”Goro finally lets go of the tears he has been holding all day. It wasn’t the first time he cried, in fact, he’s been crying so much these past few months. Past Goro would be disgusted with the current reaction. Would just swallow the feeling and use it to get what he wants, but he wasn’t past Goro anymore, didn’t want to.For almost all his life, Goro knew nothing but anger and rage, so much that he managed to create Loki in the Metaverse. So much that he used it against other people. Now Goro wanted to feel other things, wanted to get to know people for who they were. That’s what present Goro wants.(Still bad at summery.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Ameliorate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this will go down so bare with me. I just want to write soft good boy Akechi content.

“Akechi, you don’t have to-”

“Let me do it.” Goro answers quickly, as he picks up a broom and starts sweeping the front part of the house. “After all, how hard can it be?” He says in a mocking voice. It’s not like it was the first time he was cleaning the house by the way. It has been almost six months of cleaning, taking therapy. It was six months of taking care of himself.

It was still a blur how things went down in December, but he managed to survive and escape Shido’s palace alive. It took him two weeks to somewhat recover from the utmost wounds he had gotten, especially his right eye. Even though Goro had managed to escape, he did not break free unscratched.

It was probably karma, or maybe destiny that made him survive and be scarred. His right eye was hardly functioning and the bright color of red was dying, almost turning a blue grey. The oculist had told him there was nothing for him to do other than accept it and move on.

And that is what Goro has been doing. Accepting many things. Though it was hard, things had gotten better, mostly when Maruki’s reality brought him back to Tokyo with the Phantom thieves and to be more direct, with Kurusu. 

Spending almost a full month with him, being his real self and not holding back in feelings or powers was the best stress reliever that he could have gotten and a good start to his new life. With Shido behind bars and his mom being avenged, Goro didn’t think of anything else other than the promise Kurusu and him had made.

“Akechi,”

Goro returns back to reality and realizes that he was picking up dirt with how fast he was sweeping.

“My apologies.” Goro says, as he stops his movements and lets the air be cleared. He had gotten distracted again. Even with six months of doing domestic stuff, he was still bad at everything.

“You’re fine.” Hika says to him with a warm smile. “Your mom did the same when she was here.”

Goro’s hold on the broom tightens as he tries to be strong for another conversation about his mom. It was still hard hearing what she had been through and at times, Goro didn’t want to hear it, but it was necessary. He didn’t want to be blinded anymore.

“I guess I got that from her, huh?” Goro smirks and starts to walk inside the home. It was blazing hot and his hair was sticking to his face. It was already summer which meant-

“And the bad cooking too.”

With a swift, Goro turns around, a fake smile on his face as his eyebrow twitched in anger. “You’re quite funny, though I must let you know that I have gotten much better at cooking.” Goro finishes as he wipes his hands on a clean towel.

“For the last time, instant noodle is not homemade food.”

“Irrelevant.” Goro snaps. “I will not stay here and be accused falsely.” He tries walking away, but Hika steps in front of him.

Goro could see Hika roll her eyes, the white of her orb only visible and made Goro do the same, but lightly since his right eye would burn a bit.

“Stop evading the question that I have been asking you for the past week.” Hika says with a serious note. “I know it's the reason you are getting distracted.”   


There was no need for Goro to tell Hika about his future plans, or anything really, but while staying in this home and being taken care of by her and others, he couldn’t be ungrateful, much less when he had gotten so close to them.

“I know you already know, so why are you asking me?” Goro sighs, hands crossing as he waits for a response.

“Because I want to hear it from you. Want to know that you’re going back to change your life for better.” Hika says with tears in her eyes, brown hair running to the front of her face, green eyes glowing. “I am your sister after all.”

“Half-”

“You could be third and you would still be my brother.” Hika says as she paces in front of him. He found out about his half sister when his own mom was sick. Shido being her biological dad, of course. But he never wanted to meet her due to the feelings he still had over Shido. That was all over after that day. After almost being reborn.

“Goro to Earth? Are you listening?” Hika says, her hands on her hips, hair still hitting her face. “I’m older than you and I deserve to know.”

She was impossible, but Goro didn’t mind. “Yes, I’m returning to Tokyo in a week.” He says calmly, as he takes out a black rubber band Hika had given him and ties his hair in a low ponytail. His hair had gotten longer than he wanted so the first thing he was planning on doing was cutting his hair back to its normal length.

“Is it for that guy you say you made a promise.” Hika presses and Goro tries to maintain his cool, not flash out and say it’s none of her business.

“Yes,” Goro whispers without noticing. “I want to repay everything he has done for me.” He continues, as he side-eyes the ground.

“If it’s important for you, then it’s important for me.” Hika says and pulls Goro into a hug. “You’ll do great. You’ve grown a lot.”

There were many things Goro wasn’t used to and hugging was one thing. “Personal space!” He murmurs under his breath, hair being thrown onto his face to match his older sister.

“Sorry!” She says, as she lets go and bounces left and right. “I’m so used to hugging.” She panics.

“It’s fine.” Goro growls. “It’s not your fault.” And it wasn’t. It was his past life that had molded him to what he is today, but he was ready to make his own choices, to do good and bad on his own terms. He wasn’t going to be anyone’s puppet anymore.

“Have you told my mom about it?” Hika says and Goro immediately feels a lump in his throat. He hadn’t and she was not going to be happy for the sudden request of leaving. Maybe it was time to tell her.

“I should probably do that right now.” Goro says as he scratches the back of his exposed neck. “Where is she?”

“She’s in the back feeding the koi.” Hika nods and starts to look around the huge house and see how much cleaning was left to do. “You can leave the rest of the chores to me. You should talk to mom.”

Goro would normally disagree and make it a competition to clean more, but this time Hika was right, he needed to talk to Mi.

-

-

-

After walking what felt like an hour to reach the other end of the house, Goro makes it to the back garden. There were many animals in it as well as plants. Goro would be lying if he said it wasn’t his favorite place to reflect.

“Oh, Goro.” Mi pops out of the corner, her green eyes falling onto him in a warm welcoming.

“Sorry to intrude.” Goro smiles and waits for Mi to welcome him. “But I have something to tell you.”

“You never intrude my boy, please come and help me feed the koi.” Mi throws Goro a bag of cereal and he follows the older lady to the huge pond that was located in the middle of the garden. Mi and Hika lived a luxurious life after Shido had found out he had gotten a well known family's daughter pregnant almost twenty years ago and of course to buy their silence, he gave their family money and they built a rehab.

Classic Shido. Goro only wished that would have been the case with Goro but it wasn’t.

“Overthinking again my boy. Stress is bad for your young face.”

Chuckling, Goro agrees and sits next to Mi in an attempt to create a mood to tell her about his future plans. Would she agree, disagree? There was only one way to find out.

“You’re right. I need to stop overthinking.” Goro finally says as he throws cereal into the pond and sees the tons of koi huddle up and eat it like they were starving.

“I never said overthinking was wrong.” Mi says, her comfortable smile makes Goro relax. “Though I do suggest doing it less.” She teases and throws a bundle of cereal onto the water.

“Well, now that you’ve given me the push to talk, I have a confession.” Goro doesn't wait for Mi to respond and throws another bundle of cereal. “I’m thinking of returning to Tokyo next week.”

There weren't many things Goro was expecting. Maybe Mi would get upset, or even mad. He was leaving after living with them for half a year, but he was ready, he needed to move on. He still wanted to be a detective, a real one this time. He wants to go to college, he wants to have friends.

“I see.” Mi whispers. “Have you fixed the situation with the police about Shido?”

“Apparently, someone made a testimony about him and did not include my name.” Goro says, face lowering. “I have given all the information I know to the police and are only making me pay a fine.”

“How about your friends?”

That was something Goro wasn’t sure himself. He didn’t even know he was considered a friend to them. He had done horrible things to get revenge and even when they saw him again they were all but kind. Even Haru and Futaba. They were the ones that he needed to apologize as soon as possible, but he wasn't sure he was able to do so. Would they even accept such an apology? He murdered their parents. Took their happiness away just because he wasn’t happy himself. He used them as decoy, he used all of them.

“There you go again,” Mi says playfully and grabs Goro from his hand. She’s warm, welcoming, just like this home. “I already know your friends will be happy to see you alive.”

Goro nods, a small smile breaking, as he holds onto Mi’s hands and tightens around. 

“After all, you’re not alone anymore.”

Goro finally lets go of the tears he has been holding all day. It wasn’t the first time he cried, in fact, he’s been crying so much these past few months. Past Goro would be disgusted with the current reaction. Would just swallow the feeling and use it to get what he wants, but he wasn’t past Goro anymore, didn’t want to.

Therapy had helped him feel better and comprehend many things he didn’t know about himself. It was hard to explain but he was grateful for it. That and having a family in which he can count on and be himself, without faking kindness, or putting on a fake facade that made him seem happy all the time. He was happy that he was sad.

For almost all his life, Goro knew nothing but anger and rage, so much that he managed to create Loki in the metaverse. So much that he used it against other people. Now Goro wanted to feel other things, wanted to get to know people for who they were. That’s what present Goro wants.

-

-

-

“Are you going to miss us?” Hika says depressed, as she sees Goro pack his luggage in the taxi. He didn’t have much, just some clothes that Mi had given him while being there and his case that he adored.

“No, but I will miss the spa.” Goro teases, as he sees Hika pout and turn to Mi.

“He’s not allowed to come back, ever!” She says, but she was already hugging Goro and clinging to his foot.

“You’re not in sync with what you say.” Mi chuckles and pulls Hika up for Goro to turn around and give his final goodbyes. “Make sure to eat well, but don’t cook.”

Goro’s smile fades into a pout, his mouth being tied to say anything smart to the woman that had been taking care of him and basically saved his life. Her and someone else.

“I’ll try my best.” Goro fake chuckles. Of course he was not going to cook. He was going back to the city where there was a food shop on every corner. How he missed his coffee, the busy streets and Jazz club.

“Good,” Mi says, as she pulls Hika and Goro into a hug.

“Personal space!” Goro huffs out. Mi was extremely strong for someone her age. He respected that. Strong women were always welcomed.

“You’re going to the city, there is no personal space there.” Mi cuts him off and finally lets go. “We’ll be waiting for your return, Goro.” With softness, Mi captures Goro’s cheeks with her hands and caresses it kindly over his damaged eye.

Goro was planning on buying contacts to cover over his scarred eye. He didn’t need more attention than he was already going to get. The press was going to go wild and ask a bunch of questions and one of them he wanted to avoid at all cost was the damage on his right eye.

“I’ll be back.” Goro smiles.

“HopeFully with a girlfriend,” Hika teases and Goro bumps her head with his suitcase. It was one of the reasons he enjoyed his case.

“Ow-”

“I’m off.” Goro waves and bows once again towards the two women that helped him change his life.

“Be safe and have fun!”   


It’s the last thing Goro hears before getting in the Taxi and leaving for the closest train station.

-

-

-

Goro forgot how long of a trip it was to return to the city and not only was it long, it was excessively annoying. From traveling with unknown people who slept on his shoulder, to kids screaming and crying all the way to the other stop. He was already debating in walking out and returning.

“Shibuya. Next stop is Shibuya.”

Tempted, Goro wanted to drop off and stop in Shibuya to see how different it looked. It had only been six months, so not much must have changed, right? Though his legs were shaking to get up and explore, Goro stayed glued to his chair and made his stop to his old apartment which was not as far from here.

-

-

-

Hours of traveling had Goro fatigued and ready to take a long nap, but there were things he needed to do before passing out. Besides, a whole day had passed and the sun was just coming out. It was best for him to get to work in his apartment. With shaky hands Goro plays with the keys of his apartment and thinks about everything he had lived here.

Mi had suggested getting a new apartment and starting fresh, but he had denied. He wanted to make things right. He wants to know how much he’s grown. Goro bites his bottom lip and maneuvers the keys to make the apartment door open.

“What a mess.” Goro sighs. Of course it was. Last time he was here was when he escaped Shido’s palace. There were drops of blood on the floor. The bed was made, but not because he had fixed it. Goro never went to bed, always drinking coffee and evading the dark dreams he would have every time he closed his eyes.

Things were different now and he could feel it. Goro places his luggage and case to the side. It was best for him to start to clean so he could rest and plan his encounter with Kurusu tonight. Perhaps that was another reason Goro couldn’t sleep even with being tired. He was going to see Kurusu again and reveal to him that he is in fact not dead like he had made it out.

It’s not like Goro knew he was alive either. He was still passed out in the hospital when Maruki had taken over the Metaverse, so of course his memory had a gap. Goro shakes his head trying to focus on the task.

Who would have guessed that Goro would be using those domestic skills he learned back with Mi to be helpful in his daily life. With a click on his luggage, Goro takes out a plain white t-shirt and brown shorts. It was still summer and of course the city was flaring hot.

Goro had forgotten how hot the city could get. He thought his shoes would melt. He walks towards the AC and turns it up enough for him to hum and brings out his trusty rubber band from his sister to tie his hair. Goro was more than ready to tackle his apartment now.

-

-

-

Goro was not ready to tackle his apartment. He had mixed whites with color clothes and now his white t-shirts were pink. Sweeping was much harder on his apartment floor too, so he had to go old fashion and use a rag to clean the stains he created. At least his bed was made. Since last year.

“I’m at my limit.” Goro whispers to himself, as he finishes taking out the last bag of garbage and cleans the kitchen. He was done. After hours of torture, Goro had finished cleaning his apartment. With a smirk Goro mentally pats himself in the back and walks into his bathroom to take a shower and prepare himself to do the last to do list of the day. Meeting Kurusu.

-

-

-

But what would he say? Would he be happy? What if he doesn’t even remember me?

Those thoughts kept repeating and repeating inside Goro’s head as he paced in his room debating if he should indeed look for Kurusu. There were many things Goro could tolerate, but Kurusu’s rejection was not one of them. After all, he was the reason he was still here.

He should have stayed that night with Kurusu. Should have been more open minded, but he really thought he was dead. He didn't want to get close to anyone if it wasn't necessary. Goro knew what it felt like to lose someone close. He couldn’t do that to them, to Kurusu.

After debating for a hot minute, Goro decides to put on black jeans and a pink t-shirt. Yes, they were supposed to be white, but he had messed up. He would just have to go with it today. He could buy more clothes later. Right now, Goro needed to tell Kurusu he was alive.

-

-

-

Locked? Goro pushed on Leblanc’s door but it wouldn’t shift. Goro should have known something like this would happen. Boss was probably busy and Kurusu had gone out somewhere.

Knowing him, he was probably with one of the group. Goro sighs. His plans were ruined, at least until tonight. Kurusu had to return home, right? Unless he had a girlfriend, which Goro wouldn’t be surprised. He was smart and attractive.

“I will demolish you Kurusu.” Goro whispers to himself as he eats ice cream just outside the movie rental. He was panicking and overthinking, just like Mi had told him not to do. It was upsetting since after today, he would continue on with classes and have an interview later this week. His schedule would once again be hectic and there would be no chance for Goro to have a heart to heart conversation with Kurusu.

Goro even ordered new red contact lenses so he could look presentable. He hated Kurusu. The licking on his ice cream intensified and so did the will to find Kurusu and beat him up. That was until he heard a familiar voice.

“Senpai?”

Goro turns to make eye contact with Yoshizawa. Her hair was down, glasses covering her red orbs of eyes. She had her white shorts and blue polka dot shirt. Nothing different other than her hair and glasses.

Before Goro had a chance to explain, to reveal his true intentions, he felt a tight hug that made him squeeze his ice cream, eradicating his snack.

“Per-sonal space!” Goro says, panic in his voice. Yoshizawa didn't let him explain everything he had been practicing for months and to top it off, she was squeezing her body next to his.

“I missed you so much Senpai.” Sumire says, hug tightening. “I thought you were” Out of everyone she could run into, Akechi wasn’t one of them. She truly thought that he was gone. It made her hold tighter even more and that’s when she felt as bonk on her head. “Ow-”

“I- air,” Goro inhales, as Yoshizawa lets go of him and he lets go of the ice cream that's rolling off his hand. “Are you trying to kill me?” Goro says teasingly but Yoshizawa panics and shakes her head in a no.

“Never senpai. I’m sorry!” She starts to bow her head so fast Goro was having whiplash and not the good kind.

“It was a joke.” Goro coughs out, air finally entering his lungs. He chuckles at the look Yoshizawa had. It was confusion, but relief and it made him smile. “You made me drop my ice cream.” Goro continues. “W-want to get another one?”

Goro was doing well, right? He was inviting someone to have ice cream. That’s how you make friends, right? Say something? Goro thinks as he sees no reaction from Yoshizawa. “Never mind, I’ll just-”

“No,” Sumire finally snaps from her trance and pulls Akechi from his arm to drag him to the ice cream shop. “I want three flavors.” She says, saliva running down her mouth.

Goro feels relief and follows behind Yoshizawa to get ice cream. Maybe then he can explain what happened in December. It would be good practice too, before he tells Kurusu.

-

-

-

“You had a spa all for yourself!” Sumire screams and Akechi shushes her as people stare around them in annoyance. “Sorry.” She mumbles and licks her three flavored ice cream.

Goro sighs, hot air hitting his face as he nods and continues. “I’ve told you everything up until now.” he himself started to lick his strawberry ice cream. “I came to make amends.” Goro states in a serious note. “I came to apologize and try again. Not as the Prince Detective, but as Goro Akechi.”

Sumire hums, a smile cracking at seeing how honest Akechi was acting. It was nothing like previously, or even Maruki reality Akechi. It was just Goro. “I believe you.” Sumire confesses. “I’ll be there to help you.”

Goro nods and eats the last of his ice cream. “Yoshizawa-san,”

“Call me Sumire, senpai.” Sumeri giggles and hears Akechi out.

“Sumire then,” Goro corrects himself. “Do you know where Kurusu is? I went to Lablanc earlier and it wasn't open. I was guessing Boss had gone home and Kurusu had left somewhere. It is pretty late after all."

Sumire feels the cold ice cream get stuck in her throat at the mention of Akira. What was she supposed to say? She couldn’t lie. Akechi would find out sooner or later.

“A-are you okay?” Akechi looks at Surime who was now coughing so hard, she had tears on the edge of her eyes.

“‘M fine.” Sumire clears her throat as she tries to find the right words to say. Akechi after all had come to make to make things right and of course that was good, but-

“Senpai went back home!” Sumire almost screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I wrote this yesterday and was to lazy to double check if it was okay. LoL  
> I do want to thank Dorea for checking my work! ILY BBY<3


End file.
